Michael Myer's Lust
by mmnsfan
Summary: Michael stood in the doorway watching the young man. He felt the need rising in him again... not the need to kill but the need to mate, it was overpowering him and this young man was perfect. Unfortunately for the young man didn't feel the same way as Michael and was thrown against the bed legs spread. Dark fic, Michael is gay in this and yes, there's graphic rape.
1. Chapter 1

Hi,  
>So this is my first fanfic, hope you like it! I didn't really go into any detail regarding the young man as I really wanted him to be part of your fantasy, whatever you think he looks like is correct. I also did the same thing with his surroundings. I will continue to put up the next page and I may continue from there if people like it otherwise this is a 2 chapter story. Thanks... please give me some feedback :D<br>WARNING: THIS IS DARK... RAPE!

* * *

><p>As I stood there in front of him, I saw his head cocking to the side almost amused by me. My head was screaming for me to move but I just couldn't get my body to oblige… If I only knew then what I know now I might have agitated the monster to the point of murderous rage which I know he's capable of so that I would never have known the torments that I know now.<br>I was standing about only a feet away from my bedroom wall when his silhouette suddenly appeared before me. I was too frightened to move, my mind screamed for me to move, to run, to do anything but my body would not oblige. It felt like I was nailed in place, awaiting whatever vicious death would come my way at the hands of a ruthless killer. The mask was too distinctive for me to not know who it was, Michael Myers stood before me breathing calmly in and out. His hands by his side… the right hand holding the butcher knife that has now become his signature.  
>Michael stepped further into the room stopping just a few feet away he paused for what seemed like an eternity. My breathing had become erratic, my eyes darting from the window to my bedroom door, finally settling upon the dark figure before me. His had suddenly twitched at the rest of his body began to move. I watched as his long legs carried him towards me, his eyes never tearing away from me. I'm sure I looked ridiculous to him, like a deer caught in the head lights.<br>As he approached I withdrew believing that certain death was upon me. I only prayed that it would be quick and painless, a small mercy that I'd hoped he'd bestow upon me. To my surprise the masked figure dropped his knife that nestled in his hand as he stopped in front of me. His bare hand that had once been holding the knife reached out and roughly grabbed my chin, turning my face from left to right as he closely examined my features. His grip being so tight shocked me and I reached up and grabbed his wrist pulling at it in the hope that he would let go. Michael's eyes never lost focus, they stayed fixed upon me.  
>Michael stepped in closer and I felt a hard nub pressing into my waist not knowing what it was I looked down to see Michael's mechanic's uniform stretched showing off his huge erection. I gasped loudly and tore myself away from Michael's grip. I stumbled back against the wall only to look up and see his eyes which were now not empty black holes but holes consumed by lust. Michael swiftly moved against me both steadying and pinning me to the wall.<br>"Please don't..." my pleading whispers went un-noticed. Michael slid his hands up my arms which were now frozen at my side, up over my shoulders pressing more firmly, down over my chest tracing fingers across my nipples going further down sweeping over my stomach and finally grasping at my cock which hung limply. His hand was so large that he could hold my penis and balls in one grip, the other he used to grope my ass pushing me up further against him. My head resting on his shoulder, I was breathing harshly my own hands pushing against his biceps, occasionally begging for him to stop.  
>Michael did eventually stop lifting himself off me a bit so that his hard dick was once again in view. He reached for my hand and started to lead it towards himself, I pulled back and Michael's eyes darted to mine. The lust that had been there was replaced by intense anger that seemed to say "do what I want or else…" I thought it best to comply; I believed it would be safer to do what he wants so that I might get out of this alive.<br>Michael quickly went back to his original task and moved my hand lower until it reached its destination… my hand grasped over the full, stiff and large erection and with my tormentor's help began stroking it. I closed my eyes tightly picturing myself anywhere but here hoping for any kind of salvation. None came. Michael took my other hand and directed it to the place where his balls were, he had me palm the area gently stroking his testicles. I rubbed both areas with direction from the hands of the masked man, his hand that held my hand that was caressing his penis began to pick up pace. Once I was at a speed he was satisfied with he let go and I knew he wanted me to continue on my own.  
>I opened my eyes and watch his hands drop to his sides, the index finger on his right hand twitching occasionally. After a couple of minutes Michael's body started reacting to the touches: his hands reached up and placed themselves on my chest sometimes stroking or pulling on my nipples. I let out a moan of pain when he did this but he continued. His breathing, which had once been calm, was now erratic and his hips slightly pumped into my hands telling me to increase the pace. I found it difficult as the clothing was getting in the way. I hoped that Michael would not notice this and just get swept up in his own pleasure but he did notice and he wanted to rectify the situation.<br>Michael stopped me in my movements and my hands fell to my sides, I continued to look down, away from his penetrating gaze in the hope that he would just walk away. He didn't. The masked man began to move his hands under my shirt lifting it up waiting for me to move my arms up. I did not move. Michael grabbed at my chin again and lifted my face up, the anger in the eyes that was there before was there again.  
>Although I knew it would be safer to go continue to play along I just couldn't, I didn't want him to touch me and I didn't want to touch him. When I did not respond by taking off my shirt with the threat of his eyes Michael grabbed me by the throat and lifted me up off the floor my head and back rubbing against the wall. Michael then flung me across the room and on to the bed. As he moved towards me he picked up the knife, I turned around on the mattress and watched him. The closer he got the more the terror filled me, I knew then that I had to make a choice.<br>Michael was about 2 footsteps away from the bed when I yelled "WAIT!" Michael stopped in his tracks and watched as I slowly began to reach up and take off my shirt revealing my chest to him. Michael's eyes lingered over my abs which had some muscle; they moved up to my chest and looked over my small pink nipples which had just recently received attention from him. Michael seemed to approve of what he saw because he dropped the knife again began unzipping his uniform.  
>I wondered how many people had seen Michael out of his clothes was I the only one or were there other poor unfortunate young men? My guess was the latter because he sure seemed to know what he was doing which also meant that no one had lived to tell the tale. The uniform slid over his muscled shoulders and then slipped down his back revealing his upper body. Michael only unzipped enough so that you could see his chest. His abs were well-defined and his chest was also muscled, Michael's nipples were darker but were perfect for his complexion which was a little more tanned than I was.<br>Michael's body was riddled with scars and bullet wounds it looked like he had been in the world's greatest battle and was the only one to come out alive. Looking at Michael's body I knew there was going to be no escape and certainly no rescue. He stood there just staring at me, it almost looked like he was waiting for me to do something. "I don't know what you want me to do" I said in the hopes for some direction like I had received earlier.  
>Michael moved closer to me and grabbed at the fabric of my jeans, he pulled so hard on them that I flew crashing into him; I was straddling his legs. I looked up and was practically face to face with him as he was leaning over me. He continued tugging at the fabric, although not as hard as before. I reluctantly helped him by undoing my belt and pushing them down passed my butt and over my thighs. Michael adjusted so I could remove them the rest of the way, I lay there before him in just my underwear. Michael eyed over me some more and I knew he wanted me to continue to disrobe. I did the same with my underwear only slower. Not to put on a show but because I really didn't want to show myself completely to this psycho.<br>Michael once again moved forward in a threatening manner and I moved a little quicker so as not to receive his wrath again. Once they were off Michael moved his eyes to my groin area, his eyes rested upon my flaccid dick. His right hand reached out to touch it. I waited my breath stilling and my eyes closing tightly shut. I felt his cold fingers gently touch the skin then moving slowly to lift it up, almost to inspect it. Once satisfied Michael then ran his fingers over my balls, the wrinkled skin moving with his probing. I opened my eyes to watch as he continued to play. My body never reacted to his touches with pleasure; I remained focuses on my goal of getting this over and done with and hopefully being allowed to get on with my life. Michael let out an almost inaudible groan of pleasure, he seemed to enjoy caressing me, moving his fingers gently across the skin of my dick.  
>Michael suddenly stopped. Large rough hands grabbed my legs once again and violently turned me over so I was on my stomach. I had no time to think or to comprehend what was about to happen. My hands clung to the bed sheets digging in as I heard the distinctive sounds of someone disrobing. I knew Michael was completely naked just like me, Michael once again began to arrange me on the bed. He moved me so that I was kneeling on the ground with my upper body still resting on the bed. The masked man kneeled down behind me taking his cock in hand and rubbing it over my ass crack.<br>Using the his left hand he began to separate my ass checks revealing my pink puckered hole, I had once again began digging my hands into the bed sheets, face buried into the mattress and my whole body clenching. Michael seemed not to care as he began to stroke the head of his cock against my tight hole, moving his hips in time. The dreaded moment was finally coming, Michael had slowly started to insert the head of his cock into my hole before withdrawing it and doing it again. He did this over and over again until I let out a whimper and slight growl from frustration. Why was he drawing this out? Just get it over with. Michael reached out with both his hands, the left one grabbed me by my hair lifting my head up. The right hand came closer to my mouth and he inserted 2 fingers into my mouth wetting them he then removed them and put the wetted fingers on my ass hole, coating it.  
>I gasped as he did this and closed my eyes, Michael grabbed his dick again and started to move the head back into position he started to insert it into my cavity with a much more brutal pace than before. Michael began inserting his penis inch by inch, his large cock was pulsing and I could feel how thick it was as it pushed up against my walls. Michael was relentless in his torment, he seemed determined to get the whole thing in and was going to be unyielding until it was. Once he was completely sheathed I let out a low groan the pressure on back was almost unbearable and the burning in my hole was consuming.<br>Michael steadied himself by digging his fingers into my waist stealing hold of me making sure I wasn't going anywhere. Michael looked down at himself buried deep inside and couldn't help but admire how good it looked. The first thrust came when I seemed to be completely unready, I had just been trying to calm my breathing when I felt a sharp pain encircle me when Michael's hips jerked out and then slammed back in. Michael was not going to be as gentle as I'd hoped. Michael did it again he slid himself almost all the way out to the head and then slammed back in. Every time Michael did this I let out a yell of anguish and pain, Michael's slight groans were different, they were more animal than man. Low growls of pleasure escaped his lips as his hips started to overtake in pace seeking more pleasure which up until now his head had controlled.  
>I still had my face buried in the blanket focusing on Michael's fingers that were digging into my hips, trying to ignore the pain that was coming from my rectum. My face was starting to stain with the tears that were escaping my eyes. Michael ignoring me and focusing on himself started to pump into me, his hands digging in even more. He leaned forward more looming over me as his pace quickened and I could hear and feel his balls slapping against me, it was becoming louder and louder. Michael slid his hands up to my shoulders and grabbed hold, he then started to push me down onto his cock so I would meet his thrusts as he impaled me. Michael threw his head back in pleasure as he rode me, he dropped one hand from my shoulder and let it hang by his side as he continued to fuck me. The monster pushed onto my lower back making me arch even further, his right hand then shot to my head grasping at my hair. Still pumping his hips into my tight hole he yanked me up so that I was right up against his chest and face, I could hear clearly now the groaning and panting of the masked man behind me. Michael's hands travelled to my stomach and began rubbing the flesh there, his thick dick still pounding into me at an alarming rate, I let out a yell as Michael threw me back down onto the bed a groan escaping his lips.<br>Michael's rutting became harder the slapping sounds were filling the room along with our panted breaths and groaning. Michael's pace began to slow and I thought it was coming to an end, however, Michael once again took a hold of my legs and flipped me over onto my back my dick bounced up and down as I was forced onto my back. Feeling Michael's large dick remove from my ass was a relief but seeing it for the first time was scary. I couldn't believe something so huge could fit in my arse, it wasn't as tanned as the rest of him and the head was a slight pink colour. His balls hung just behind his erection and they too were also quite large and of course, wrinkled.  
>Michael caught me eying his groin and seemed to like it, he moved on top of me on the bed and straddled my chest. I didn't know what he wanted but he looked at me intently as he pinned my arms with his knees above my head. I then twigged about what he wanted me to do and I was filled with such a feeling of dread. Michael's penis was now staring at me and I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to, he began stroking himself as he watched my facial expressions change from scared to resistant. Michael simply grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth up to his large dick… would this night never end?<p>

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's penis was now staring at me and I knew what I had to do but I didn't want to, Michael began stroking himself as he watched my facial expressions change from scared to resistant. Michael simply grabbed my hair and pulled my mouth up to his large dick.

I instantly began to struggle and to fight, Michael kept me still and dug his knees further into my sore arms. His cock was still hard and still staring at me, I calmed myself and looked up into Michael's eyes. He was urging me to continue, so I took a deep breath and stuck out my tongue slowly… I moved my head slightly towards the erection and closed my eyes. My tongue felt a soft but firm, slightly moist organ and instantly jutted away until I convinced myself to keep going. I opened my eyes and watched myself slowly lick the head of Michael's long shaft, I licked harder and the organ bounced slightly. Michael began to grow impatient and forced my head forward slightly.

Acknowledging Michael's warning I did my best to lick from the end of the shaft all the way to the head, Michael groaned and loosened his grip on my hair. I did this again but slower and Michael let go of my hair completely. Michael's head fell backwards, a moan escaping his lips as I put the head of his penis into my wet mouth slightly sucking on the flesh. I swirled my tongue around the tip, swirling and sucking, Michael's head had snapped forward and watched intently, panting hard and groaning loudly. Michael's hand returned to the back of my head and pushed me up so that his cock would go in further. I was shocked, I resisted because his penis was so huge.

I spluttered around his length as it was forced deeper into my mouth, Michael stopped and allowed me to relax and become accustomed to the girth. Once I was settled I tried my best to keep taking his length into his mouth, slowly. Michael's grunts were becoming impatient and all of a sudden he knelt down on all fours with his cock still in my mouth. He pumped his hips moving his cock further in my mouth which pushed my head into the mattress. Michael continued to face fuck me rutting and jutting his hips going deeper into my mouth reaching the back of my throat where I gagged and he slowed for a moment. I regained my composure and Michael once again began pumping letting out long drawn out moans as his pace quickened, his large balls slapping against my chin. He started to pump hard and linger holding his cock in my mouth for as long as hard as possible whilst I spluttered and gagged around him trying my best not to bite down. Trying to accommodate the erection in my mouth I moved my tongue against the underside of his shaft which let out a large and unanticipated moan from Michael.

I did this again until Michael became a mess, rutting wildly into my mouth feeling my tongue caress and lick his penis. Michael stopped rutting and allowed me suck and stroke his length with my tongue, I moved my head up and down bobbing on him. I removed Michael's penis from my mouth and moved my tongue to the large hanging orbs that had a few moments ago been slamming into my chin. I licked the left testicle before I took it into my mouth and began sucking on it. Michael was groaning and watching enthusiastically and he used his hand to stroke himself while I was busy. I removed the left ball from my mouth and played with the right one. I licked it and sucked on the skin before taking it into my mouth to suck on. I let it pop out of my mouth and used my tongue to lick the seam of his testicles, bottom to top. Michael let out an excited moan as he was not expecting such pleasure from a simple act. He then shoved his cock back into my mouth roughly and began to pound eagerly.

The pleasure was too much for Michael to bear and he suddenly pulled out of my mouth. He stayed on all fours for a moment breathing heavily and keeping completely still. I watched him pull himself together and waited for the next task that Michael might require of me. Michael got up so that once again he was straddling my chest, looking down on me with lust still filling his eyes. Michael moved and unpinned my arms from the mattress he then moved so that he was kneeling where my nether regions were. I knew that Michael again wanted to fuck me.

I began to turn onto my stomach but was stopped by Michael and he pushed me back into the position I was already in, he then spread my legs up and out. I looked away as Michael stared at my groin and hole. Michael moved himself into position, he propped my legs against his shoulders and lifted me ever so slightly off the bed. He then adjusted me so that my ass hole was aligned perfectly with his penis. Without any warning Michael slammed into my already bruised and torn hole, I screamed out as he pumped into me ramming and pounding me.

His breathing was erratic again and he was moaning with such delight that it made me sick, I could have thrown up then and there but the burning sensation and agony I was in were my main focus. Michael moved my legs so that now they were wrapped around his waist. His hips were going on their own free will, rhythmically moving to the sounds of his own sweet desire. He was gasping loudly watching as his dick pumped in and out of me. My own cock was flopping about forward and back as his movements became more unpredictable and wild. Michael, unable to contain himself dropped down so that his head was nuzzled into neck. I could hear him moaning and growling in my ear through the rubber mask. I could see over Michael to the shape of his perfectly sculpted backside as it humped into me, impaling me.

Instead of watching Michael pump me, I became focused on the wall as his breathing quickened, his hands moved so that he was feeling my chest. He turned his head to the side so that he could see my chest, he used his right hand to pull on my nipples, rubbing them while he fucked me. I let out a groan and he let out a breath. Michael propped himself up on top of me and moved his face that it was directly in front of mine, he looked into my eyes as he fucked me. He ran his hands over my chest again and let out a whimper as picked up the pace. Michael's left had found its way traveling further up to the nape of my neck and grasped me.

Michael began squeezing my neck, chocking me while he roughly pounded into me his hips never slowing or easing, only becoming rougher. I gasped for air as his fingers closed around me, I thought this was it, that Michael Myers was going to choke me to death while fucking me, cumming when I had taken my last breath. I looked into Michael's eyes with sheer panic and a dizzy feeling began to take hold. Michael groaned when he saw me begin to fade, he began pumping into me deeply, taking his cock all the way out to the tip and then slamming it back in. Taking it all the way out and then ramming it back in, making me jump forwards and backwards on the bed while he chocked me. He did this over and over, growling at me, showing his dominance over me. Michael could see the light starting to leave my eyes as my hands wrapped around his wrists trying to remove his hands from my throat.

He let go of my throat and moved himself back up so that he was looking down on me, his body returning to its original motion, humping me. I felt relieved as air once again rushed back into my lungs, my eyes ceased to water but there was a stinging feeling left on my throat from where his hands had been. My focus once again returned to the wall as Michael continued to move his hips against me, his balls slapping me, my flaccid penis bouncing as he rutted.

Michael suddenly began to pump his hips even harder than he had before, he was letting out uncontrolled groans, throwing his head back and arching his back so that he was deeper inside me. The sound of his balls slapping against my ass were becoming less distinctive as his pace increased, I could feel them swinging against me but the pace was too quick for them to completely slap me. Michael let out a primal growl as his hips jutted forward and stayed there only slightly humping drawing out his orgasm, I felt his hot, wet cum coat my walls and knew it was all over now. Michael's hips stilled and only jerked a little, he became quiet, enjoying his orgasm. Letting out a loud sigh when it was all over, I felt relieved but also very frightened. I didn't' know what was going to happen next, was I going to be killed, was there going to be another session or would he let me go?

Michael removed his dick from my hole slowly, watching it pop out. He moved off the bed and over to where he had disrobed, he got dressed quickly and located his knife. I lay on the bed naked, trying to comprehend what had happened to me, I didn't watch the monster that had taken my virginity so roughly and so carelessly. I just laid there hoping he would leave quickly, Michael did no such thing. Once dressed and knife in hand Michael walked back to the bed, he looked at me, studying me almost like he was trying to decide what to do…. I looked him in the eyes, tears filling and saw his closed fist come down against me, knocking me out cold.

Would I wake up and if I did where would I be?

* * *

><p>Well that's it! If you like it and want me to continue then you have to review etc.<br>Hope you enjoyed! Thanks!


End file.
